Wolf Girl And Black Prince
by dokysoo12
Summary: Hinata berbohong pada teman-temannya soal ia punya pacar. untuk terlihat meyakinkan , ia mengambil foto seorang pemuda asing yang ia temui di jalan dan menjadikannya sebagai wallpaper handphone. Tapi ternyata pemuda itu merupakan senpai-nya di sekolah, Bagaimana Kelanjutannya?
1. Chapter 1

Hinata menopang dagu bosan, menatap satu persatu temannya yang asik membicarakan kelebihan pacar masing-masing, menghela napas ia menatap kearah lain. "Bagaimana dengan pacarmu hinata-chan?"sahut Ino, hinata jadi kelabakan sendiri

"E-eum, p-pacarku?"Ino mengangguk, nampaknya teman-temannya menyadari hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "A-ah, dia.. sibuk jadi akhir-akhir ini k-kami jarang bertemu"hinata mengutuk dirinya yang jadi gagap ketika berbohong.

Ino, Shion dan karin hanya mengangguk. Hinata merasa akan mendapat pertanyaan lagi seputar 'pacar-nya' buru-buru bangkit dari bangku. "A-ano, aku ke toilet sebentar!"ujar hinata lalu berlari keluar kelas.

Hinata tak bohong, ia benar-benar ke toilet. Sesampai disana, hinata buru-buru masuk ke bilik paling ujung.

Ia termenung karena berbohong pada teman-teman soal 'pacar-nya'. Hampir 15 menit hinata berada disana, setelah di rasa cukup, ia berniat pergi namun suara dari luar membuatnya urung.

"Ino, apa kau yakin hinata punya pacar? Menurutku dia bohong"sahut seorang gadis yang hinata kenal- suara milik karin.

Hinata sedikit membuka pintu biliknya, terlihat ino dan kawan-kawan yang tengah memperbaiki make-up disana. Ino mendengus. "Tentu saja tidak, gadis kuno seperti itu mana mungkin punya pacar"

Deg.

Lalu terdengar tawa dari ketiga gadis itu, bersamaan dengan kepergian mereka dari sana.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, buru-buru ia meraih ponsel dari saku. Menekan nomor 3 yang langsung tersambung pada kontak bernama 'tenten'.

"Tentenn, aku butuh bantuanmu!"

Gadis bercepol dua itu melongo."Jadi kau berbohong pada teman-temanmu soal kau punya pacar?"hinata mengangguk lesu. Tenten menghela napas, "kenapa harus berbohong begitu sih?"tanya-nya heran. Maksudnya mereka kan berteman, lalu apa hubungannya dengan pacar?

"Kau tidak mengerti.. teman-temanku hampir semua punya pacar dan mereka hanya mau berteman dengan yang memiliki hal yang 'sama' seperti mereka."jelas hinata. Mendengar itu, sekarang tenten mengerti alasan hinata berbohong soal 'pacar' pada teman-temannya.

"Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana tenten-chan?"tanya hinata frustasi. Ia tak terima di cap gadis kuno oleh teman-temannya, ia harus mencari cara membuktikan kalau ia juga punya 'pacar'.

"Cari teman lain..?"hinata sudah pernah coba, namun sulit berteman dengan mereka yang sudah membangun kubu sendiri-sendiri.

"Cari pacar..?"pada kenyataan itu lebih sulit dibanding mencari teman.

Keduanya diam memikirkan cara, sampai pandangan hinata terarah pada dua orang pemuda tampan yang lewat, sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

Buru-buru hinata menarik tangan tenten. "Eh? hinata kenapa?"tanyanya bingung melihat gerak-gerik sahabatnya yang nampak mencurigakan.

"Sst, pelankan suaramu tenten. Aku mau mengambil foto pemuda itu"tenten mengeryit "buat apa?"

"Untuk ku tunjukan pada teman-temanku"tenten terkejut. "Jangan bilang--" hinata mengangguk cepat. Ia segera menarik tangan tenten, mempecepat langkahnnya.

"A-ano!"teriak hinata dengan ponsel yang sudah siap di tangannya. Kedua pemuda itu menoleh.

Cekrek!

Dapat! Namun sialnya, hinata lupa mematikan blitz di ponselnya. Menyadari itu, tenten buru-buru membantu hinata. "Lihat! Disana, Ada ufo!"kedua pemuda itu dengan bodohnya mengikut kearah yang di tunjuk tenten. Mendapat kesempatan untuk kabur, hinata dan tenten langsung berlari pergi.

"Hinata-chan, ini pacarmu?"tanya shion tak percaya. Pagi ini, hinata sengaja memasang foto pemuda kemarin sebagai wallpaper, yang langsung menarik perhatian teman-temannya.

Hinata mengangguk dengan malu-malu. "Tapi kenapa wajahnya tak asing ya..?"ujar ino sambil memperhatikan wajah pemuda yang menjadi wallpaper ponsel hinata, Mendengar itu hinata jadi gugup.

Karin dan shion juga ikutan memperhatikannya. "Uchiha sasuke!"sahut karin tiba-tiba, rasanya jantung hinata akan copot dari tempatnya "hinata-chan kau pacaran dengan uchiha sasuke??"

Mampus.


	2. Chapter 2

Seumur-umur, baru kali ini hinata berani berbohong dan langsung mendapatkan karma nya secara langsung.

"Teman-teman, berhenti!"teriak hinata sambil mengejar teman-temannya yang berlari ke koridor kelas 2, tampaknya mereka memang tidak mempercayai perihal hinata yang mempunyai pacar.

"Sasuke-senpai? "Karin celingak-celinguk di depan kelas mencari keberadaan pemuda itu.

Sambil mengatur napasnya, hinata berjalan menghampiri ketiga gadis yang menjadi pusat perhatian penghuni kelas 2-3.

"Oh, kau-? " suara maskulin dari belakang membuat hinata bergidik ngeri.

Benar, ia mendapatkan karma nya secara langsung karena telah berbohong. Kami-sama tolong ampuni aku! Jerit gadis itu dalam hati.

"Kau yang kemarin'--?"belum sempat pemuda yang di ketahui bernama sasuke itu melanjutkan ucapannya, hinata dengan tidak sopan langsung menarik tangan nya pergi.

Apapun yang di ucapkan oleh pemuda ini akan hinata hadapi nanti, untuk sementara ia harus memohon atau bahkan harus bersujud meminta pemuda ini untuk tutup mulut!

Hinata menarik pemuda itu sampai di atap sekolah yang merupakan tempat yang di larang untuk di masuki siswa,

Tapi sekarang, hanya atap sekolah yang menjadi tempat teraman untuk membicarakan permasalahan serta kesalah pahaman yang terjadi disini.

Gadis itu menunduk, ia masih malu karena pemuda ini mengenalinya soal kejadian kemarin. "A-ano, maaf telah menyeretmu kemari.. soal kejadian kemarin juga, aku benar-benar minta maaf"

Hinata membungkuk hormat, sementara pemuda itu bersedekap dengan gaya like boss uhh, sepertinya hinata harus belajar bersabar lagi.

"Ah, jadi kau gadis aneh yang mengambil fotoku kemarin kan?" Malu mengakuinya, tapi kenyataan memang begitu. Hinata mengangguk kaku.

"Lalu alasan teman-temanmu menemui ku di kelas tadi untuk apa?"tanya pemuda itu.

Hinata baru menyadari satu hal, pemuda itu memiliki bentuk rambut yang aneh atau kepalanya ya? Yang pasti jika di perhatikan secara lamat, bentuk rambutnya terlihat seperti pantat ayam.

Hinata tertawa dalam hati, melihat hinata yang bengong sasuke berdecak.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu"ujar sasuke yang mulai geram. Hinata yang tersadar dari lamunanya pun mulai menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya serta sejarah awalnya (?)

Setelah mendengar apa yang di ceritakan hinata, pemuda itu menyeringai. "Ah, jadi kau mengaku pada temanmu bahwa aku pacarmu, begitu?"

Sekali lagi, malu mengakuinya tapi memang begitu kenyataanya.

"Iya.."

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah.

"Jadi aku mohon.. tolong rahasiakan ini dari teman-temanku ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku sih tidak keberatan. Tapi apa kau tidak takut jika temanmu curiga? Maksudku, kurasa mereka belum sepenuhnya percaya jika hanya menjadikan foto itu sebagai bukti"

"Aku tau, tapi apa boleh buat. Memangnya kau mau pacaran pura-pura denganku?"ujar hinata lesu. Sasuke menyeringai, pemuda itu berdehem.

"Jika kau memohon, kurasa bukan hal yang buruk tapi aku punya satu syarat"

Hinata menatap tak percaya. "Haah? Kau serius?"

Sasuke mengangguk malas, "tapi dengan satu syarat."tambahnya

Mata hinata langsung berbinar, gadis itu mengangguk dengan semangat. "Apa syaratnya?"

"Kau, harus jadi momo"ujar sasuke dengan tenang. Hinata bengong "momo?"tanya-nya bingung.

"Anjingku"

Boleh hinata berkata kasar? Sialan, ini sih berlebihan. Harga diri sebagai manusia seolah di injak-injak oleh pemuda pantat ayam ini.

"Kau gila!?"

"Loh, katanya tadi sangat butuh bantuanku. Kenapa? Tidak mau? Ya sudah, aku tinggal bilang pada teman--"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"tanya hinata to the point, ia benar-benar sangat kesal sekarang tapi ia coba menahannya.

"Sekarang berputar lalu berikan tanganmu dan menggonggong"

Sialan, hinata janji tidak akan berbohong lagi setelah ini.

TbC.


	3. Chapter 3

Uchiha Sasuke.. Uchiha Sasuke.. !!

Hinata terus merapalkan nama itu dalam hati, teramat kesal sampai dia ingin sekali menulis nama pemuda itu di buku Death Note.

Kring kring

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi dan merupakan hal yang paling di tunggu para murid yang berada dalam kelas selama 3 jam.

Ups, tetapi pengecualian bagi Hinata. Jam istirahat adalah hal yang paling ia benci sekarang, kenapa ?

Jawabannya tentu sudah jelas-- Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda yang memperlakukan hinata layaknya peliharaan dan memiliki status sebagai 'pacar bohongan'nya saat ini..

Hinata menghela nafas, ia tak ingin menemui sasuke ..

Baru saja kepikiran seperti itu, akan tetapi sasuke rupanya di berkahi umur yang panjang.. Buktinya sekarang pemuda itu sudah di depan pintu kelas sembari menggedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan- mencari sosok Hyuga Hinata.

Setelah menemukannya, dengan segera ia melangkah menghampiri gadis itu, sementara hinata berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang di pegang sembari mengumpat dalam hati.

"Hei, Pacarmu nyariin tuh"ujar ino yang duduk di bangku depan dengan nada menggoda.

"Hinata" panggil sasuke, dengan gerakan patah- patah hinata mengangkat kepalanya melihat sasuke. "Uchiha-kun ?"

Sasuke tampak mengerutkan alis, yang rupanya di sadari gadis itu.

"Enak ya, yang pacaran sama temen satu sekolah.."Ujar Karin, mendengar itu hinata melempar senyum canggung sementara sasuke tampak cuek, pemuda itu malah menarik tangan hinata.

"Ayo"

Hinata yang tak mengerti, langsung bertanya "Kemana?"

Posisi sasuke yang membelakangi Ketiga teman hinata langsung melempar tatapan tajam.

Sial, sepertinya hinata melakukan kesalahan.


	4. Hi-Hello

Hello, Nanami disini ! aku penulis pemula yang butuh belajar menulis lagi karena masih bnyk kata-kata yg kurang pas :)

setelah publish cerita ini di apk sebelah dan disini, aku bisa ngerti kenapa apk sebelah lebih rame dibnding ffn, selain karna faktor ffn yg ga bisa di akses lg di indo dll, juga ada beberapa hal yg menjadi alasan knpa ffn sepi :) yg pertama tentunya buat penulis yg baru belajar menulis fanfic, yg ngereview ato yg komen di sini lebih bnyk negatif, udh gitu ga bisa di hapus plus ga bisa di report tu yg komen

jujur aja aku kaget dan sempat mau ngehapus cerita ini _but _karena ga tau cara hapusnya gimana, jadi ku biarin aja lah h3h3

buat tukang ngereview negatif cerita org lain, krna ga terima sasuke di pair sama hinata dgn alasan 'ih ga nnton anime nya ya?' sasuke sama sakura tauk!' bodo amat ajg, yg nulis kan gw kenapa lu yg repot bngst?/ sori ngegas, aku orgnya emosian WKWKWKWK

trs aku jg sempat baca, ada yg nanya apakah ini versi fanfic nya ? :D .. hmm nunggu aja apakah bakal ngikut sama cerita di anime nya atau alurnya cmn sekedar ter inspirasi XD anyway, lain kli make akun asli spya aku bisa liat apakah kamu jg nulis, maybe bisa aku jadiin insprasi ? XD Lol

Bubay.


End file.
